Katrice on a Snow Day
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about Katrice on a Snow day. Obviously XD. (Katrice belongs to msitubeatz, Fever to feverwildehopps, and Spazzie to me.) (The ones mentioned in the story: Trish, Diana, and Helena belong to, in order, trashasaurusrex/ skeletonguys-and-ragdolls/ and helthehatter.)


"Ugh. Snow." Said the tired yet starting to wake up red panda Katrice who looked out of her window of her home. It snowed. Again. Granted that she loves the snow for having such beauty and she could draw it if she could. Yet she just hates the cold for many reasons. Her fur would fluff up sometimes like other mammals, the cold wind would make her shiver even though she is wearing her heavy coat, and the snow itself is too freezing for her. She wasn't like the other red pandas. She was special in her own way.

So. Today was going to be a day for her to enjoy.

She walked over to the living room as she wears her light green warm pajama pants and a red shirt that she wore to bed late at night. On the table was of course her pop tarts. Her s'more pop tarts. And her glass of tea as she sat down on her couch and got to grab her remote to watch some television. Now this was a different day. This time she was going to spend her snow day all by herself. Her friends seem to be doing their own things according to her mind as she hasn't gotten any text from them. Especially from the blue rabbit friend of hers who loves the snow.

She watched her favorite shows and laughed at the funny parts of it. Yet, she started to remember some stuff about her friends when it came to snow days. Her raccoon friend Fever would always mess with her just to get a reaction out of her. Spazzie the blue rabbit would always try to convince her to go out for a second as he throws snowballs at mammals and cars and houses. Trish, Diana, and even Helena would all just talk about their art styles and what is going on in today's world. Having them together was like a madhouse. Fever and Spazzie would mostly be the ones that make sure that boredom was not around Katrice's house. The two were nuts. Insane. Maybe insane asylum crazy.

It was crazy. Yet, she enjoyed the company. So of course she had the urge to text them but yet felt like it would be silly. Having to having out with her as they were busy doing things like art or writing stories or hanging out with family. She didn't want to ruin their days just because hers was filled with boredom and she didn't want to go out in the cold. The snowing freezing cold. Nor did she want her friends to go over and suffer from the snow. She sighed as she just now felt the boredom kicking in. Maybe she could draw? Or write a story? Just sit back and watch shows on the tv or on her phone? She was deep in her thoughts. Until the door knocked.

Katrice jumped slightly from the sudden noise as she got up and went over to the door. She grabbed the knob and twisted it gently. From there she opened it wide and from there she saw two figures. The figure of a raccoon with blue stripes and the blue rabbit. Both in heavy coats and jeans. It was Fever and Spazzie.

"IT'S SNOWING KATRICE!" The two said in union as all Katrice could do is roll her eyes with a smile.

"And you are going to try to get me outside with you?" Katrice questioned and waiting for the simple answer.

"Well yeah. But you seem to be in the mood of no snow." Spazz stated as he sees her casual lazy day outfit on with the red panda nodding.

"What brings you guys here anyway?" Katrice again asked a question this time to get an answer she has no idea of what it is.

"Well Trish and Diana are stuck at their friends house, Helena is at her families house, and me and Spazzie here was able to get out so we could see you." Fever said with a smile on her face.

Katrice just looked at the two who were covered in snow. She just smiled and still had the door open as she could feel the cold. "Hey you guys want to stay with me for a while? It would be nice to enjoy some company."

"Well of course Katrice. That is why we came here. We figured on this snow filled day you should spend time with your buddies." Spazzie said with the face of glee showing clear as rain.

"Awwee. Thanks you two." The red panda hugs to two mammals without even remembering that they had snow on them as she in seconds wiped the snow off but only to be too late as her fur fluffs up to keep her warm.

Fever and Spazz looked and was going to snicker from the amount of how fluffy she looked before she stopped them.

"Oh you two are fluffy looking too. Want me to laugh?" Katrice tells them as they shook their heads as with them apologizing but suddenly the three started to laugh. They liked to joke around with each other so of course Katrice wouldn't be mad. She was a good wholesome red panda after all. "Ok guys, shake the snow off, wipe your feet, and no bringing snow in the house ok?"

Her friends nodded and understood as they shook the snow off of their coats and walked in a line to wipe their feet on the rug as they putted their coats on a rack Katrice had to hang her coats and hoodies.

She smiled at her friends going in but looked at the snow and growled. "You will suffer from my rage tomorrow. I will shovel you out of my yard and melt in the sun. I will have my rage out. My Aggretsuko Rage." She closed the door to go from 'Destroyer of Snow' to 'Wholesome Good Mammal' as she walks over to her friends as they sit on the couch and start the day with talking and joking around.

Katrice was happy on a snow filled day.


End file.
